Diseurs de bonne aventure
by TailorFox
Summary: (Aventures) Lors d'une escapade dans une foire locale, nos aventuriers s'arrêtent devant un stand de divination. Bonne, mauvaise idée ? Seul l'avenir le dira !


Voici un nouvel OS Aventures façon Kaamelott ! Le principe est toujours le même, j'utilise la structure des épisodes de Kaamelott, j'insère quelques mauvaises blagues et j'en fais une fiction Aventures ! Celui-ci m'a pris un peu plus de temps que les autres, mais j'espère que la qualité sera d'autant plus au rendez-vous ! Merci pour vos encouragements sur les précédents OS mais également sur les 1D100 ! Vous êtes formidables !

Bonne lecture ! Ah ! Tant que j'y pense... Et puis, non... Je vous laisse la surprise =D

* * *

 **SON DE COR – INTRODUCTION**  
 _Fin de soirée, dans une foire locale, quelque part dans le Cratère.  
Les aventuriers se trouvent dans une cahute étrange. Les étagères sont remplies de bibelots effrayants. Une forte odeur d'encens les incommode. Un panneau indique « Divination » à l'entrée._

GRUNLEK, exaspéré – Je maintiens que c'est une mauvaise idée. Ce sont des charlatans.  
THEO – Quitte à dépenser de l'argent, j'aurais préféré une autre portion de beignets.

Shin et Bob paraissent, eux, enthousiastes.  
SHIN – C'est des conneries, mais c'est drôle.  
BOB, passant un bras autour de Theo – Je te l'offre. Pour ton anniversaire.

Shin flâne dans la pièce. Il s'empare d'un flacon, contenant un objet sphérique non-identifié.  
SHIN – C'est quoi ?  
GRUNLEK, horrifié – Tu ne veux pas savoir.

Côte à côte, Bob et Theo patientent.  
BOB – T'es mort de trouille, n'est-ce pas ?  
THEO – J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
BOB, moqueur – Superstitieux ? J'en étais sûr.

Theo soupire, impatient.  
THEO – Tu la connais cette bonne femme ? Elle ressemble à quoi ?  
BOB – Je l'ignore. J'imagine une belle bohémienne. Mystérieuse, envoûtante…

Les rideaux s'écartent brusquement. Une silhouette massive apparaît, encapuchonnée. Les prunelles noires de l'inconnu brillent d'une lueur inquiétante. Des cheveux noir de jais et un bouc encadrent un sourire carnassier.

THEO, narquois – Elle a masse poils au menton, ta bohémienne.

* * *

 **SON DE COR – ACTE I**  
 _Les aventuriers sont assis autour d'une table. Le voyant se tient devant eux, frôlant de sa main baguée la flamme d'une bougie._

LE VOYANT – Que puis-je pour vous, aventuriers ?

Les garçons se dévisagent mutuellement.

BOB, sur un ton solennel – Nous aimerions que votre boule de cristal nous confesse notre avenir.  
LE VOYANT – J'fais plus dans les boules de cristal. Elles se cassaient tout le temps pendant le transport. Les éclats de verre, l'argent perdu… C'était trop chiant.  
BOB – Quels services proposez-vous dans ce cas ?  
LE VOYANT – Tout l'reste.

Le voyant abat une énorme ardoise sur la table. Une trentaine de choix s'offrent aux aventuriers.

SHIN – Uromancie ? C'est quoi ?  
GRUNLEK, dégouté – Tu veux pas savoir non plus.

Après moult négociations, ils optent pour la proposition la moins chère.

BOB – Nous nous laisserons tenter par la lecture du marc de café.  
LE VOYANT, commercial – Une valeur sûre. Un grand classique de l'établissement.

Quatre tasses apparaissent devant les aventuriers. Ceux-ci la descendent d'un trait, le visage tordu par une grimace de dégoût. A l'exception de Grunlek.

THEO – Tu m'étonnes que ce soit bon marché… Ce café est dégueulasse !  
SHIN – Même Grun ne fait pas un jus de chaussette pareil.  
GRUNLEK, penaud – Eh ! Moi j'l'aime bien. Je peux en avoir encore un peu ?

Le voyant apporte une cinquième tasse, fumante, et l'offre gracieusement au nain. Celui-ci la sirote lentement et avance la première, vidée, vers le voyant. Les grains de café dessinent un motif sur la faïence immaculée.

LE VOYANT – Une corne. Symbole d'abondance, de richesses. L'avenir s'annonce radieux. Un héritage, sûrement.

Shin est le suivant.

LE VOYANT – Eh bien, je n'en vois pas souvent… Une pomme ! Les succès et les victoires seront au rendez-vous.  
BOB, confiant – A mon tour !

Le voyant s'empare de la tasse du mage. Il le dévisage, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

LE VOYANT – Une ancre symbolise la stabilité, l'équilibre. L'acceptation de soi. Oserais-je dire… De… l'autre soi, dans votre cas.

Bob semble légèrement troublé, mais regagne aussitôt sa contenance. D'un coup de coude, il incite Theo à prendre part au rituel.

THEO – Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ? Allez-y, j'ai hâte d'entendre votre charabia. Personnellement, je vois un gros triangle. Moche.

Le voyant ricane, pose un œil dans le fond de la tasse du paladin. Ses sourcils se froncent.

LE VOYANT – Ce n'est pas un triangle.  
THEO, ricane – Ah ouais, c'est quoi ? Une palme ?  
LE VOYANT – Une montagne.

* * *

 **SON DE COR – ACTE II**  
 _Les aventuriers sont sur le dé_ _part._ _Grunlek et Bob discutent sur le pas de la porte avec le voyant. A l'écart, Shin et Theo attendent, silencieux, l'air grave._

BOB, insistant – Vous n'avez réellement pas la moindre idée ? Une montagne ne doit pas symboliser cinq milles trucs différents…  
LE VOYANT – Aucune. Je n'ai jamais été confronté à ce symbole.  
GRUNLEK – Et dans vos grimoires ?  
LE VOYANT – Rien. J'ai vérifié.

Le nain et le mage haussent les épaules, fatalistes.  
GRUNLEK, tendant son autre tasse vide – Merci pour le café.  
LE VOYANT – De rien. Bon voyage, aventuriers.

Les deux hommes s'éloignent, rejoignant leurs deux compagnons. Dans leur dos, le voyant jette un dernier coup d'œil dans le fond de la tasse qu'il tient entre ses mains.

LE VOYANT, circonspect – Une araignée ?

Les aventuriers sont déjà loin. Theo affiche une moue énervée. L'incertitude face à son sort le taraude vivement. Bob s'agite autour de lui, essaie de lui soutirer un sourire ou une parole. Il n'obtient qu'un rabrouement.

THEO – Dix pièces de cuivre pour ça… Sérieusement ?  
BOB, compatissant – Une montagne, c'est sûrement un truc chouette. L'élévation de soi, un truc ainsi.  
GRUNLEK – Ou un obstacle.

Bob le fusille du regard. Il court pratiquement, s'obstinant à se maintenir à hauteur de Theo.  
BOB – Eh, ralentis ! Tu vas où comme ça ?

Ils s'arrêtent finalement à une échoppe. Theo s'adresse à la tenancière, déterminé.  
THEO – Quatre portions. Non ! Huit portions de beignets.

Il dépose une pièce de bronze sur le comptoir.

LA VENDEUSE – Merci ! Un café pour accompagner ?  
BOB, paniqué – Surtout pas !

* * *

 **SON DE COR – ACTE III**  
 _Les aventuriers sont avachis sur des ballots de foin. Ils dévorent avidement leurs beignets. L'ambiance est enfin a_ _paisée._

Bob se penche vers Theo.

BOB, hésitant – Je l'avoue, cette séance de divination était une mauvaise idée. Tu ne m'en peux pas ?  
THEO – Bien sûr que non.

Theo semble néanmoins pensif. Il croque dans un beignet et partage son tourment.

THEO - Je suis juste curieux… Je me demande ce que cela peut bien signifier.  
GRUNLEK – Un séjour à la montagne, simplement ?  
BOB – Tu deviendras peut-être berger dans les alpages, un jour.  
THEO – T'as pas plus débile comme idée ?  
BOB, espiègle – Qui sait ? Quand tu en auras assez de nous et de l'Eglise de la Lumière… Tu nous quitteras pour démarrer une nouvelle vie parmi les biquettes.  
GRUNLEK, prenant part à la farce – Au diable les quêtes héroïques… Une petite chèvrerie, à flanc de montagne…

Theo lève les yeux au ciel, atterré. Shin, pris d'un fou-rire, s'étouffe pratiquement avec son beignet.

 **FONDU NOIR**

SHIN – Le seul, l'unique… Theo Silverberg, paladin de la chèvre !

* * *

Alors, d'après vous... Quelle était cette surprise ? ;-)


End file.
